


Blue Ocean Eyes

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 6 (DoYoung Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: TaeYong se encuentra un tritón varado en la playa y decide cuidarlo hasta que se recupere de sus heridas.





	Blue Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Una vez vi un fanart DoTae con temática mermaid!AU y desde ese momento no pude quitarme de la cabeza escribir algo como esto. Escrito para @BeautxfulMess, que ganó uno de mis juegos de twitter.

El día había amanecido claro y despejado, aunque todavía frío, contrastando con el cielo nocturno cubierto de nubes que había descargado una tormenta bastante fuerte durante prácticamente toda la noche. TaeYong no había tenido un turno tan tranquilo en la tienda desde hacía mucho tiempo y se había alegrado bastante de la tormenta que había hecho imposible el salir a la calle porque así él había adelantado muchos de los trabajos que tenía que entregar en las siguientes semanas. Por eso, había salido feliz de la tienda y el chico había sentido unas inmensas ganas de dar un paseo por la playa de camino a casa aunque para hacerlo tuviera que dar un rodeo.

La arena estaba mojada, por lo que el chico se quitó las zapatillas deportivas y los calcetines y después se enrolló un poco el bajo de los vaqueros antes de meter los pies en la arena y suspirar de gusto por ello. Después de una larga noche era lo que más necesitaba, así que el chico paseó por el lugar, teniendo cuidado con las cosas que había arrastrado la marea, pero igualmente disfrutando de aquel hermoso paisaje. No había nadie más allí que él y sentía una gran libertad de aquella forma, como no se había sentido anteriormente; sin embargo, el chico se dio cuenta de que había alguien más, un muchacho con el cabello anaranjado como el color del cielo al amanecer se encontraba tirado bocabajo en la arena, con las olas rompiendo contra la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

TaeYong corrió rápidamente hacia él, temiéndose lo peor. Se acercó y se agachó junto al chico, retirándole el pelo de la cara y dándole la vuelta a su cuerpo, buscándole el pulso y viendo si respiraba o no, pegando su oreja al pecho del muchacho, notando cómo su corazón latía débilmente y cómo su tórax desnudo se movía también un poco. Estaba vivo. TaeYong dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y después sacó de sus vaqueros su teléfono móvil, dispuesto a llamar a una ambulancia para que fueran a por aquel muchacho y se lo llevaran lo más rápido posible a un hospital porque tenía toda la parte superior de su cuerpo llena de heridas. Sin embargo, antes de poder marcar el número de emergencias, el chico escuchó un murmullo y se dio cuenta de que los ojos del muchacho se habían abierto, unos ojos de un azul tan profundo que a TaeYong le pareció estar mirando el mar.

—Ayúdame, por favor —le pidió con la voz rasposa. Probablemente habría tragado un montón de agua salada.

—Déjame llamar a emergencias, en poco tiempo estarás en un hospital donde te ayudarán a recuperarte —comentó TaeYong, volviendo a fijar la vista en su teléfono móvil.

—No… ayúdame a entrar al mar… —replicó el muchacho.

—¿Qué?

TaeYong no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Quería que lo volviera a meter en el mar? ¿Acaso quería morir? ¿Acaso se había encontrado con un suicida que había sido arrastrado por la marea hasta la playa cuando lo que él quería era que lo arrastrara hasta las profundidades del mar? TaeYong no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo cómo su torso estaba cubierto de un montón de arañazos y morados que se perdían en su cola, de un color verde esmeralda. Su cola. TaeYong abrió los ojos como platos, dio un pequeño grito y un salto hacia atrás, señalando la cola esmeralda que tenía en lugar de piernas.

—¿E-e-eres… una… s-s-sirena?

—Tritón —le corrigió el chico, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo para él y no se estuviera muriendo—. Necesito volver al mar, ayúdame, por favor. Antes de que más humanos me vean, si puede ser.

El chico tardó todavía unos minutos en salir de su estupor, pero después rápidamente se acercó a ayudar a la sirena a introducirse de nuevo en el agua salada. Una vez el agua lo cubría prácticamente entero, éste intentó moverse para comenzar a nadar y alejarse de la playa, pero cuando intentó mover aquella cola esmeralda que TaeYong recién se había dado cuenta que tenía, soltó un grito desgarrador que le hizo daño en los oídos, una señal muy clara de que algo iba terriblemente mal.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el chico, metiéndose en el agua con él, in importarle lo más mínimo mojarse.

—Creo que debo tener la cola rota —le comentó—. No puedo nadar así.

El chico observó cómo éste trató de mover de nuevo la cola, apretando los dientes fuertemente para no volver a gritar de la misma forma que antes y a TaeYong se le rompió un poco el corazón. Desde que era pequeño siempre había tenido debilidad por los animalillos heridos, de hecho, cada dos por tres llevaba a casa pajaritos con las alas rotas o perros o gatos callejeros a los que les habían dado una paliza para cuidarlos y su madre siempre lo regañaba antes de tener que llevar a todos los animales al veterinario más cercano y dejarlos allí. Nunca le había gustado que las personas a su alrededor salieran heridas y, de hecho, cuando sus amigos se hacían daño, era él quien primero los atendía. Por ese motivo, TaeYong no podía dejar que la sirena que había ante él siguiera haciéndose daño cuando estaba tan herido… se lo llevaría a casa y cuidaría de él hasta que volviera a estar totalmente curado, no se estaba dejando la vista estudiando enfermería para dejar tirado a alguien que necesitaba atención médica urgente.

—Te llevaré a mi casa —le dijo—. No puedes nadar y no quiero que te hagas más daño tratándolo.

El otro lo miró con aquellos ojos azules como el océano durante unos minutos, como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente y averiguar si decía aquello totalmente en serio, asintiendo después. TaeYong dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llevarlo hasta su casa y hacer que recuperara su salud antes de que volviera al mar, pero tenía que darse prisa, porque a pesar de que era domingo y el ritmo en aquel lugar era mucho más relajado, pronto la gente comenzaría a salir a la calle y no podían verlos. Por ese motivo, TaeYong no tardó ni un segundo en abrazar el torso del otro para cogerlo y cargarlo sobre sus hombros para después salir del agua, coger las cosas que había dejado en la arena y prácticamente correr hacia su piso, dando gracias a todos los dioses del mundo porque no se encontraron con nadie en su camino.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, lo primero que TaeYong hizo fue meter al otro en la enorme bañera que tenía y llenarla de agua, suponiendo que, como era mitad pez, necesitaría estar en agua. Después de aquello, aunque estaba jadeando por el sobreesfuerzo que había hecho, el chico se forzó a ir a su habitación a por el botiquín que siempre guardaba allí para comenzar a tratar las heridas que tenía por todo el torso y los brazos la sirena que había rescatado. Durante unos momentos, mientras recuperaba el aliento, TaeYong se dio cuenta de lo inverosímil que era todo aquello, nunca había creído que aquellos seres existieran más allá de en los cuentos infantiles o en los antiguos relatos de los marineros, pero en su baño había uno y él iba a cuidarlo hasta que se repusiera aunque aquello fuera lo más raro que había hecho nunca.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa, poniéndose unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas para estar más cómodo y después volvió al baño con el botiquín, dispuesto a comenzar a curar a la sirena, que se encontraba mirando con sus curiosos ojos azules todo a su alrededor.

—¿Es la primera vez que estás en la tierra? —le cuestionó sin poder evitarlo, llamando su atención al entrar y siendo mirado por aquellos ojos—. No creo recordar que haya salido en las noticias que una sirena apareciera en ninguna ciudad, así que supongo que sí.

—Tritón —volvió a corregirle el otro—. No soy una sirena.

—Lo siento, no estoy familiarizado con los términos —contestó TaeYong esbozando una sonrisa, acercándose al filo de la bañera y sentándose en él con el botiquín abierto en las piernas—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—DoYoung.

—Muy bien, DoYoung, yo soy TaeYong y voy a empezar a curarte —dijo—. Puede que te escueza un poco al principio, pero eso es bueno, así que, no te preocupes por nada y solo vamos a llevarnos bien hasta que te recuperes del todo, ¿está bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Está bien —respondió DoYoung, esbozando otra en respuesta.


End file.
